Not Us
by maggie2mw
Summary: Harry had a secret. Epilogue compliant.


Title: Not us

Author: Maggie2mw

Word Count: 1180

Rating: PG

Pairing: HP/DM and HP/GW

Genre: Angst

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN1: Spoiler to DH, set after the main DH before the Epilogue.  
AN2: No beta, all mistakes are mine. Comments are LOVED!

Summary: Harry had a secret_._

That was close. Harry thought once he was securely behind the front door.

The press were getting reckless each day, it was nearly impossible to continue the Auror training with at least two report camped outside the building. Anytime Harry stopped to chat to a female he could swear it would be captured and printed in the paper the next day!

Harry really did not care about those. What had alarmed him was that there started speculations that he might be gay… That's too close to home. Maybe he should team up with someone, Ginny would understand…

The Old Muggle grandfather clock chimed.

"Oh fuck." Harry quickly unlocked the floo, within seconds it flamed and a figure in gray stepped gracefully out of the aged fire place.

"I have been trying for the past 10 minutes Potter, what were you doing?" Draco Malfoy drawled.

The silver haired Slytherin was Harry's best kept secret so far. His close friends knew of his sexual preference, but Harry had not trusted anyone about Draco.

"What's the deal for tonight?" Draco had made himself comfortable on the Black lounges, picked up a dusty book he must had taken from the library last night. Pale fingers slide across the top of the page, paused before a sharp snap page turn, then trailed down the left page before up the right side…

"Potter."

Harry looked up sharply. Seeing his startled expression, Draco's annoyance softened a bit, he put down the book and left his hands towards Harry. "Come here."

Harry settled in Draco's warmth contently. Faintest scent of potion ingredients tingled his nose. It never thought he'd voluntarily sought after the smell of potions, but now…

"Mother is returning to England next weekend." Draco said quietly above.

"I know, Kingsley asked my opinion before signing her request." Harry felt instantly guilty. Out of stress I had forgotten to mention it to Draco.

"Thank you Harry. The owls and floo are not the same."

Harry was not surprised that Narcissa Malfoy put in a request to return to the Manor as soon as the three year restriction that was put on the "Reformed" Death Eaters was up. Soon Draco would be able to leave his Manor and go to places other than this Black House. He was only allowed here because of Harry stood as his guarantee.

The fights they had were epic. Draco was pent up in the Manor with the only real soul to talk to was Harry. Harry was frustrated to maintain his Golden Boy for the public. Gradually they settled, and Draco started to come over more often than the required weekly report. They'd talk about things of no importance, and Harry realised he enjoyed Draco's company once Draco's dry wit was not directly at him.

Harry did not want to call it love. Love was too heavy a word for him. His mother's love saved, and his love saved the mankind. But the warmth he felt ever time the grey eyes linked to his, the trill the pale skin touched his… Draco had said nothing as well. But Harry understood. Draco had said and lied so much during the war, it felt that words carried little meaning now. Harry felt he finally understood the Draco that was Malfoy the Slytherin Prince.

"… family lunch in the summer room. I'd like you to come Harry."

"Hm?" Harry realised he had missed the entire conversation.

Draco sighed. "I was saying that Mother wished to have a quiet time the first time she is here. And I am inviting you to join us for lunch."

"Sorry, lunch at the Weasley's next week." Harry murmured.

"Afterwards?"

"I was going to ask Ginny out for a date." Only a split second later Harry realised what had just came out of his mouth. The hand that was nursing his shoulder had retreated.

"You know Draco, it will be just a show for the press." Harry blunted, holding onto the other hand that was going away as well. "It will not affect us …" He looked up and the rest of the sentence died on his tongue.

"Us?" Draco's expression was guarded, "Yes Potter, what is 'Us'?"

Saw no response was coming; Draco stood up and gathered his robe. "Have a think about it Potter." With a puff he was gone.

Few days went and Draco had not come back to the Black house after Harry unlocked the floo each day. Harry contemplated owling him, but shrugged off each time.

The day of Draco's final review came. Susan Bones as the Ministry representative arrived with Ron tagged alone. The meeting was over in less than half an hour. After receiving his release form, he thanked Susan, gave a quick node to Harry and Ron left quickly.

"The ferret can't get away faster enough hey?" Ron slapped Harry on the back, waking him up for the silent stare at the fireplace. "Let's go out to celebrating that you have got your life back, Harry. We can finally come around to you place now without the fear of ferret stink."

It was true, Harry had never invited his friend back home after he and Draco started this so called relationship. No one would suggest coming here after so much happened in the house during the war.

At the pub Ginny was again set up by his friends to sit next to him. Harry thought about the conversation he had with Draco. They could never go out openly, once Draco understood that he would come back to him like so many other times they compromised. Looking up saw Ginny smiling sweetly at him, Harry pulled her up to dance. _No time better than now to set the plan into motion. _Seeing Ginny's face light up, a slight guilt set into his belly. But Harry waved it off. _For the greater good._

Time flew in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, every time he felt the loneliness in the old house Harry would floo straight to the Burrow, where loneliness was the last time you'd find. If Ginny's bright smile and the hints from her family were little embarrassing and hard on his conscience, he could handle that.

Only after few weeks did Harry realise that he had not heard anything from Draco. Normally they would have made up weeks ago. After checking there were no press outside, Harry quickly stood out and Apparated directly to the front door of the Malfoy Manor. The house elf answered the door bowed deeply and regrettable informed him that the young master had left to France with the mistress, and no, Pinpy did not know when the masters will return.

As Harry walked away he felt a charm closing behind him. Alarmed he turned, but found he could not move any closer to the house. With his magic he knew he would able to break it, but what's the point?

The Manor had never looked more gloomy…

_Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple..._


End file.
